powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons Of Fury.
' Weapons Of Fury' is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Fury Masters. Synopsis. The Rangers must find the Fury Power Weapons to defeat Druxton's hard shelled monster Pango. General Grieves sets out to stop them. Plot. Druxton creates his newest creation Pango and sends it to destroy the Power Rangers. At the Juice Bar, the teens are enjoying their juices when the television announcer broadcasts that the city is under attack by a monster. The four teens morph and head towards the scene while Master Guam contacts Luke to join them. The five Rangers go into combat with a group of Scrappers before being attacked by Pango, the Hard Shelled Jumbie. The Rangers tries to fight him but their bows and arrows have no effect on him. They then summon the Fury Cannon and blasts an attack at the monster but that to has no effect. Pango then charges towards the Rangers and defeats them. Before he can charge at them again, the Ranger retreat to Guam's Temple. At the Temple, Master Guam and Layla tells the teens that the only way they could defeat the monster is to find the five "Weapons Of Fury" which is believed to be hidden somewhere in the mountain in the outskirts of Coral Bay City. The Rangers set out to find the weapons. Meanwhile at the Skull Fortress, Queen Shyira is pleased at the Druxton's creation Pango. General Grieves then advises Queen Shyira that the Rangers were heading in the direction of the hidden Fury Weapons. Shyira quickly reacts and sends the General and Pango to the stop the Rangers from retrieving the weapons. At the top of the hill, the teens are attacked by General Grieves and Pango. They morph and go into battle with the monsters. The Skull Fortress appears and flaming fireballs are launched at the Rangers who seek cover in a cave nearby. They de-morph and Alisha notices a strange glowing light in the cave and decides to follow it. The others warn her not to but they have no choice but to follow her too. Meanwhile Queen Shyira commands her monster children to find and destroy the Power Rangers. In the cave, the five teens come across five glowing weapons: the Croc Jaw, Rhino Blade, Shark Hammer, Thunder Lance and Lynx Fan. They reach towards them, grabs them and immediately morphs after touching them. General Grieves senses a very strange vibe coming from the cave and goes to investigate but is easily thrown to the ground by a gust of wind created by the Lynx Fan. Pango comes to the General's aid and both are shocked and angered that the Rangers found the Fury Weapons. Pango and the General engage the Rangers into battle and are easily defeated by the new weapons. Pango uses his "Rollout" attack but his shell is easily destroyed by the Rhino Blade, Shark Hammer and Thunder Lance combined power attack. The Fury Cannon is then summoned and is used to finish off the monster. Druxton angered that his creation was destroyed, uses his magic to revive Pango and transform him into his Mega Monster Form. The Ranger call upon their Zords which comes in and destroys the Mega Monster once and for all. The teens are elated that they found the Fury Weapons as they rejoice with a party in the Temple. In the city, on the rooftop of a skyscrapper, a strange woman looks down at the city and smiles. Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Ryan Chong *???? as Noah Bales *???? as Luke Rivera *???? as Sam Moran *???? as Alisha Taylor *???? as Master Guam (voice) *???? as Layla *???? as Barcus "Buzz" Foreman Jr *???? as Louis "Spinner" Frank *???? as Queen Shyira (Voice) *???? as Druxton (Voice) *???? as General Grieves (Voice) *???? as Babaloo (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Pango (Voice) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Fury Masters